


Halloween Magic

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Funny, Game of Thrones References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: This is for @angryschnauzer and @feelmyroarrrr  ‘s Fall For You Tumblr Challenge (Thank you for hosting!)The Avengers get ready to celebrate Halloween complete with costumes.  Chaos strikes when a simple dress-up adventure turns into so much more.Prompt:  Buffy The Vampire Slayer.Note:  I used the plot from a Halloween episode of Buffy and put it in the MCU.  You do not have to have ever seen an episode of Buffy to follow what is going on.





	Halloween Magic

The white dress flowed when you bent your knee, popping your leg through the slit. The top draped around your shoulders, creating a loose neck that went to the top of your cleavage. It wasn’t an overly sexy costume. You were sure tonight would be filled with sexy kittens, sexy witches, sexy everything. But those short cheap skin-tight get-ups weren’t for you. That didn’t mean you didn’t want to look good though. 

You adjusted the gold wig that came with the costume, unsure if you should take it off. The hair went down your back in tight spiral curls, a look that no woman could accomplish with their natural hair. You sighed as you adjusted the crown, deciding to leave the wig on. After all, tonight was about being unnatural. That was the point of Halloween. 

The costume bag hung over the chair and you gave it one last glance. ‘Goddess of Love’ printed in big letters on the top. You picked this costume in the hopes it would give you a confidence boost in the romance department. After months of flirting tonight was the night you planned to tell Bucky how you felt. 

Maybe he would reject you, or maybe admit his own feelings, but you couldn’t take the worrying any longer. Of course, if he did reject you it would make being part of the team that much harder, maybe it was wrong to mix pleasure and work. You shook your head and shut out those thoughts, knowing your mind would end up running in circles again. 

You turned and left your bedroom, heading to the common space. The fact that the Avengers all lived together blurred the lines of professional and personal enough as it was. As the newest member of the team, you weren’t familiar with all the old gossip but had a strong inkling that there had been several hookups yet they managed to continue working. Why should you and Bucky be any different? 

“Well look at you!” Tony turned away from the TV but didn’t bother to stand up from the couch. “Cleopatra?” 

“Cleopatra was a brunette.” Steve smacked Tony on the arm as he glanced at you. “I’m thinking Roman?” 

“No. She’s in more of a toga. I’d go Greek?” Tony took a sip from his drink. 

“Goddess of Love, nationality not specified.” You leaned against the back of the couch. “And what are you two supposed to be? Baseball fans?” 

“Don’t do Halloween Sweetheart.” Tony turned his attention back to the screen. “Reality is scary enough.” 

“I’m not scary.” You glanced at your costume and frowned. “What’s your excuse?” 

“The Dodgers are in the World Series. I wouldn’t leave the TV even if it were Christmas.” Steve gave a half smile. 

“I thought you two were going to the games.” You walked around and plopped down on the couch, noticing it was the pre-game. “Weren’t you there yesterday?” 

“Yeah, and they lost.” Tony smacked his hands together. 

“But they won the playoffs when we sat and watched from here,” Steve added.

“That’s ridiculous. You can be there to see your team win and you turn it down. People would kill for that opportunity.” You didn’t understand superstitions. 

“I wouldn’t knock it Y/N. It’s the only reason Bucky is going with you to the party tonight instead of sitting on the couch with us.” Steve leaned back and put his arms behind his head. 

“That’s why he’s going?” You felt the wind rush out of your sails. It took a lot of nerve just to invite him, then it seemed like he jumped at the chance. Now you realized the reason he agreed was because his friends thought he was bad luck. 

“Well, that and he’s in love with you,” Tony added with a casual shrug. 

“What?” Your mouth hung open. 

Steve smacked Tony across the gut, causing his drink to spill. 

“Come on! Like she doesn’t know?” Tony stood up and shook out his hand. 

You rose from the couch and moved behind them, not wanting to give away any of your feelings. 

“Ignore Tony Y/N. Anything between you and Buck is between you and Buck.” Steve disregarded Tony’s attempts to dry himself and moved his attention back to the TV. 

Love with you? Maybe this was a great idea. A warm smile spread across your face as a tingling started in your core. Tonight was going to be perfect. You were sure of it. If Bucky’s friends thought so, maybe you were on the right path. The tingling sensation continued to spread, but your giddiness level rose with it. Love, love love. 

~~~   
“Hey Y/N, are you alright?” Tony noticed a glazed look come over you. “Wow, I guess the love bug bit both ways.” 

He waved his hand up and down in front of your eyes, but you continued to stare off into space. 

“Did you start pre-gaming for the party or something?” Tony snapped his fingers, trying to break you out of whatever trance you had going on. 

“Y/N?” Steve looked back towards you and rose from the couch. “You’re sort of scaring me.” 

A smile spread across your face and you batted your eyes. The look of attention did not make Tony feel any more comfortable. 

“Seriously, chill out on the party favors Y/N.” He gave a nervous laugh. 

“You have come into my fold already many times.” You reached out and cupped Tony’s cheek, sending a warmth through his face. “In fact, you are currently in my realm. I appreciate your worship and hope you are enjoying your reward.” 

“Uhhh.” Tony took a step back. He tried to think of a joke to break the strange mood when he noticed your hairline. “Wow, I thought you had a wig on, but did you dye your hair? Find a new stylist?” 

The unnaturally golden curls now looked too natural. 

“Every time you and your lover experience pure bliss together it is an offering to me. There is no need to be shy.” You took a step towards him, eyes wide. 

“Y/N, what are you talking about?” Steve stood up from the couch. 

You turned away from Tony. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and moved his jaw from side to side. 

“I think she’s talking about Pepper?” Now that your gaze wasn’t on him he felt like his normal self. “Are you taking this goddess of love thing seriously? Is this a bit?” 

“My poor child.” You held out your hand and cradled Steve’s face. “There is no love in your life. You fear it was lost long ago, and there is no other meant for you. I can prove you are incorrect.” 

Tony watched as Steve locked eyes with you. There was a calmness about him that Tony didn’t anticipate. You walked closer and pressed yourself against Steve’s chest. Tony was sure the two of you were playing a prank on him. 

“Show me.” He started to drop his head, ready to meet your lips. 

“WOAH!” Tony reached out and grabbed your arm, pulling you back. “I’m stopping both of you before you make a mistake. Y/N, we know you’re not technically with Bucky yet, but pretty sure he’d have a problem with you hooking up with his best friend.” 

You turned your head towards Tony and shot him a look of anger. He almost flinched away, but Steve spoke. 

“What the heck was that?” He rubbed his forehead. “Y/N?” 

“Your notions of fidelity do not apply to my kind.” You rolled your arm, making Tony drop his grip on you. “My love is pure, and meant for all who are capable of coming into my realm.” 

“Right….” Tony glanced at Steve, who looked like he just came out of a trance. “Y/N I think you need to drop the act.” 

“I have many names. Aphrodite, Venus, Hathor, Prende, Rati.” You looked back towards Steve. “You may call me whatever you chose.” 

Tony looked at Steve who appeared just as confused. He wasn’t seeing the humor in your joke, especially when you returned to Steve and ran your hand over the front of his jeans. 

“Ahhhh!” Steve took a step back, but you moved with him. 

“Do not be embarrassed. It is a side effect of my presence.” You started sniffing Steve’s shirt and Tony felt heavy. 

He licked his lips, having the urge to find Pepper. She was in France, working on a last minute deal. If Tony took a jet he could be there in a few hours. His heart heaved and his cock hardened with the sudden need for his fiancé. He started to move towards the phone, planning on making the call to ready the jet. 

“Tony, a little help.” Steve had his eyes pinched shut as you ran your hands up his arms. 

“You deserve love.” Your voice sounded like a purr. 

Tony turned when a whizzing sound filled the air. He gasped as your hand was inches from his face. 

“What the fuck?!?!” All his arousal vanished when he noticed you were holding an arrow in your fist. 

“This man is under my protection. Who dares harm a lover of Aphrodite?” You turned in the direction of the arrow. 

Once Tony’s heart started beating again he looked too, expecting to see Clint. Instead, Bruce stood in a brown peasant top with a green hat. He lowered his bow and pranced into the room. 

“Your protection?” Bruce went straight up to you. “This man believes he can live amongst these riches while so many others suffer? His monies belong to the people.” 

“I give to charities.” Tony thought of all the goodwill the Avengers spread. 

“Really Tony? That’s what you’re focusing on in this situation?” Steve pointed to you and Bruce. 

“I will offer you the luxury of one more chance.” Bruce pulled out another arrow and started to load his bow. “Hand over your gold so that I may distribute it to those who truly need it.”

“Are you wearing tights?” Too much was happening for Tony to focus on what Bruce was saying. 

“Three.” Bruce drew back his bow. “Two.” 

You jumped in front of Steve, shielding him from Bruce’s arrow. 

“Everyone hold on a second.” Tony raised his arms. “Put down the bow and arrow Robin Hood.” 

Bruce’s eyes went wide with shock. 

“So my reputation proceeds me? Did the Sheriff of Nottingham warn you? I showed no mercy with him, expect no courtesy on my part.” Bruce again pulled back his bow. “Where is the gold rich man?” 

“Gold? I don’t have gold here. All my money is in the bank.” Tony looked to Steve, wanting some backup. 

Instead, Captain America had his eyes on the ceiling and hands in the air.

“Tony I have no clue what is going on, but if I look at or touch Y/N I’m going to end up doing something I regret.” 

“Which bank?” An arrow flew by Tony’s head, missing his face by centimeters. 

“SHIT!” Tony jumped back. 

“I won’t fire another warning rich man.” Bruce had his shot lined up again. 

“Ameritrust!” Tony blurted out the name. “It’s two blocks away on Sixth Avenue.” 

“Very well.” Bruce smiled as he lowered his bow. “Enjoy your time as a wealthy gent, by the end of the evening your gold will belong to the people.” 

Bruce turned and skipped out of the room. Before Tony could think for a second a large crash sounded. Fearing another arrow, he ducked and covered his head. 

“Hee Hee Haw.” A loud witch’s cackle filled the room. 

Tony opened his eyes to see red hair smash through the glass window and fly out into the night among the skyscrapers. Steve’s eyesight went in the same direction. 

“Did Natasha just fly away on a broom?” Tony couldn’t believe the question left his mouth. 

Steve turned towards Tony, his hands in the air to avoid touching you.

“Alright, sex goddess knock it off.” Tony walked towards you and pulled you off of Steve. “Talk about words that I never thought I would say.” 

“I will show him pleasure.” You spun towards Tony. “He needs to feel love.” 

“Normally I would be the first one to agree.” Tony had to figure out what was going on. “Whatever this is though, you’re still his best friend’s pseudo-girlfriend, so suck in your pheromones and keep it in your pants.” 

“Thanks.” Steve moved backward, trying to put more distance between the two of you. “Just a guess, but Halloween costumes, not costumes?” 

“That is crazy.” Tony pulled you by your arm. 

“UNHAND HER!” A wavy-haired Bucky jumped into the room, sword drawn. 

He swung the giant metal weapon and Tony dropped your arm, raising his wrist and activating a shield at the right moment. 

“Bucky.” Steve jumped over and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, pulling him backward. 

Normally the two were of equal strength, but Steve’s motion flung Bucky across the room and into the plaster with a crack. 

“Did you kill him?” Tony’s mouth hung open. 

Bucky picked himself up, giving Tony a view of his costume. A black cloak hung over his shoulders. He undid the tie and revealed a black tunic with black pants and boots. He wasn’t dressed all that differently from his normal Avenger’s gear. 

“Got another theory besides the costume angle?” Tony asked. 

“The sort of man who grabs a woman that way is no man at all.” There was a hint of an English accent in Bucky’s voice. 

Tony glanced over at you. Your eyes were on Bucky now and you licked your lips. Whatever was going on at least your focus on Steve dropped for the time being. Bucky swung the sword as he moved closer. 

“He may have lost some of his strength, but I don’t remember sword fights being one of Bucky’s specialties Stark.” Steve moved next to Tony, in a defensive stance. 

“Stark?” Bucky stopped swinging and his posture relaxed. “My father is a Stark.” 

“Oh my…” Steve started.

“He’s Jon Snow.” Tony finished. 

“Eddard. He was once the Lord of Winterfell before the false king Joffrey ordered his execution.” Bucky looked off with watery eyes. “I wanted to join my brother Robb in avenging his death, but I’ve made a vow to the Night’s Watch.” 

“Your heart aches for your family.” You stepped in front of Tony and Steve. “But also for the pledge, you made to give up all love. I can show you, that you are more worthy than most.” 

“So season two Jon Snow?” Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about Y/N anymore.” Tony knew if there was one character who needed to get laid it was pre-Yvette Jon. “So, about that costume theory?” 

“BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD.” An echoing voice filled the room. 

Tony snapped his head towards the hole in the window Natasha created. 

“Seriously? Isn’t that costume in poor taste?” Tony looked at the hunter green and gold dressed man levitating in the room. “Technically he was a terrorist.”

“It’s not Loki.” Steve turned towards the intruder. 

Bucky moved in front of you and drew his sword. The three men in line and ready to attack. 

“It’s just a guy Tony,” Steve said. 

“A guy who has all the powers of a Norse god.” Tony tapped his chest, going into full Iron Man mode. 

“What sort of black magic is this?” Bucky’s English accent grated on Tony’s nerves. 

“Don’t kill him,” Steve spoke to Tony. “There’s a chance he can really die.” 

A blast came from fake Loki’s scepter, making Tony dive out of the way. 

“There’s also a chance he could really kill us!” Tony rolled upright and opened the visor. “You have some sort of plan?” 

Steve dove behind the couch. It seemed fake Loki was most interested in the real Avengers. 

“You cowards run from me.” The voice was off. Tony thought Bucky’s Jon Snow impression was better. “I suppose I’ll destroy your companions.” 

“I’ve faced terrors beyond the wall your kind can only dream of.” Bucky twisted his sword. “Fought off worse demons then you.” 

“As often as I’ve wondered: who would win in a fight Jon Snow or Loki, I don’t think I want the answer right now.” Tony knew he was going to have to take out the intruder. 

He didn’t make a move before you stepped in front of Bucky. Now it was you displaying a protective stance. Your eyes started to glow and Tony covered his as a white flash filled the room. Once it died down there was a silence. 

Steve was the first to stand, then Tony. The Loki imposter was slumped over on the floor. Tony turned back towards you. A sly smile crossed your face. 

“Freya was always more powerful than Loki.” You licked your lips. “I may be the goddess of love, but I am still a goddess.” 

“You couldn’t have done that with the bow and arrow or giant metal sword being swung at me?” Tony hit his chest and the rest of the suit retracted. 

“Speaking of Robin Hood, you sent Bruce to rob a bank.” Steve started towards the door. “We need to find out what is going on.” 

“What about the witch that flew out of here on a broom?” Tony pointed towards the sky. 

“Witchcraft? The forbidden arts? I knew a nurse when I was young, there were rumors.” Bucky looked at the ground. 

“You’ve faced many hardships.” You put your hand under his chin and tilted it towards your face. “You deserve love. Let me show you, teach you.” 

“My vows.” Bucky grabbed your hand. “No matter how fair you are, I’ve promised never to lay with a woman.” 

“You break them in season three.” Tony slapped Bucky on the back. 

“Something weird is going on out there.” Clint walked in the room. Brown vest, boots, and blaster gun in hand. 

“Great. All we need is Han Solo to join the fight.” Steve ran his fingers down his face in frustration. 

“At least he’s not dressed as Chewbacca.” Tony clapped his hands. “Are you Han Solo the rebel or Han Solo the smuggler?” 

“Have you lost your mind?” Clint took a step forward.

“Clint?” Steve sighed with relief. 

“There goes the costume theory.” Tony wondered if another villain was going to show up. “Were you outside? Do I need to worry about Dracula bursting through the door?”

“Costume theory? Is that why I saw a werewolf running down the street and a pack of zombies roaming?” Clint looked nervous. “Where’s Nat?” 

“Flew off on a broomstick, Bruce went to go rob a bank, Bucky is Jon Snow, and Y/N is now our own personal sex goddess.” Tony shook his head in disbelief. 

“Love Goddess.” You turned away from Bucky and moved towards Clint. “You have found a great lover. One who is worthy of your charms. You should go to her.” 

“Don’t look Y/N in the eye.” Steve jumped between them. 

“How are you not fighting the Star Wars?” Tony didn’t want to ask what the zombies were doing. “Everyone else seems to be taking dress up a little too seriously.” 

Clint’s features dropped in realization as he looked from Steve to Tony. 

“I ordered my costumes weeks ago. Online. Everyone else went to some pop-up shop that opened around the corner.” Clint turned towards the exit. 

“Costume?” Bucky didn’t distract Tony from following Clint. 

“Should we leave the two of them alone?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Y/N is currently the most powerful person here. I think Bucky will be safe.” Tony glanced over his shoulder. “Besides, it’s not a secret that they want each other.” 

“You two. Stay.” Steve pointed at you and Bucky. 

“I must return to the wall.” Bucky sheathed his sword. “My brothers need me.” 

“Well, Y/N is a wildling and has the key to destroying the night king.” Tony tried to stifle the smile. “We need to, uh, go get a dragon, kill some Lannisters. Maybe a Frey or two. Then we’ll all head to the wall together. You can trust me. Remember, I’m a Stark.” 

“Aye.” Bucky nodded and glanced towards Y/N. 

“If there weren’t three attempts on my life tonight, I would have said it was pretty entertaining.” Tony shook his head as he followed Clint into the stairwell with Steve in tow. 

“Well you didn’t have the goddess of love trying to stick her hand down your pants,” Steve grumbled. 

“Again, worse ways to spend a night.” 

The group of three ran down the stairs. Tony hoped they could fix this before any lasting damage occurred.   
~~~ 

There was no need for violence in the world. Only love and understanding. It wasn’t often you were summoned to this plane, but while you were here you intended to spread as much of your message as possible. 

The dark haired man with the soulful eyes was taking notice of the exits in the strange room. He would be the first. You were not used to have to work your charms, normally men and women fell at your feet.

Your powers must not have been at full strength, or else the blond would have succumbed and the one they called Stark would have rushed away to his lover. 

The wind howled and your attention switched to the hole in the window as a gust of air blew in. 

“Winter is coming.” Your brown-haired companion placed his cape on your shoulders. 

“They call you Jon?” Force was never something you used. 

A quick look told you that both the blond and this man were deeply attracted to you and the human you once were. Both were simple to read. The blonde’s may have only been lust, but the brunette’s ran deeper. 

“Aye.” His hand was on his sword. 

“No person is coming near. I would be able to sense them. You can relax.” You moved to the sofa and signaled to your partner to join you. 

“You’re a goddess? Capable of killing white walkers?” The man’s eyes were royal blue next to his dark hair. 

“I am the goddess of love. Killing is not in my nature.” Your purpose was to spread love, not destroy. 

Once you had given this Jon a taste of what you had to offer you would move on to the next. Spreading as much as possible this evening, bringing pure joy to those worthy of your companionship. It was obvious this man was one of the few. 

“Love?” He sat next to you but kept his gaze at the floor. “I have a hard time believing in your existence. Since my life has been void of any sort of love.” 

Your heart trembled at his words. 

“I am here now.” You reached out and grabbed his hand. 

His posture straightened your touch affecting him. His body heat rose as he looked up at you. You were ready this time and locked eyes with him, drawing him into yours. 

Visions of his emotions flooded you. The lonely nights, the lack of self, the tortures he felt at the hands of madmen. Cruel punishments, evil rewards. 

“It was love that saved you.” You whispered it more to yourself than him. “Brought you back.” 

“I am not one of the saved.” As he spoke his eyes never left yours. 

“Friendship. The love of a friend. That is not under my control. I oversee more worldly desires.” There was a hole in his heart where the romance should be. As if he never felt real love. 

“My best friends are a wolf and an overweight bookworm.” Your powers were washing over him, drawing him into a trance. “I am still lost.” 

You shut your eyes and drew back, releasing him. Jon was incapable of lying to you, but you didn’t see a wolf or a bookworm. You saw an entirely different life. Your powers never faltered though. It did not make sense. 

“Tell me love goddess.” He was staring at you as your eyes opened. “Who could love a bastard?” 

Your eyes danced over his face, down to his perfectly kissable lips and he didn’t flinch away. There was no trance in place or drawing him into you. This was his free will showing. Even if his words didn’t match his soul both were worthy of you. 

Not wanting to waste another second you moved over him until you straddled his lap. His hands came to your hips as you pushed your forehead against his. 

“No longer concerned about your vows?” Something about him was different, special. You wanted to make sure there was none of your influence driving him. 

“I am starting to believe you are only a dream. From a strange village in a strange time.” He slid his hand up your back until it rested on your neck. “And have the strength to destroy me if you so choose. I find myself at your mercy.” 

“And I shall grant it.” 

With that, you moved your face towards his and pressed your lips together. He squeezed you tighter against him, one hand gripping your neck, the other on the small of you back. His kiss was soft and you ran your tongue along his lips before he parted them and invited you into his mouth. 

A buzzing sensation formed between the two of you. You felt yourself losing control to him as if he were the one worthy of worship and not you. It took a special man to bring a goddess to her knees. 

The buzzing intensified and your kiss grew stronger, harder, your tongues dancing against each other. Both wanted dominance and to feel dominated at the same time. You were grateful there was no need to breathe or else you risked passing out in this man’s arms. 

The buzzing continued. Spreading through your body and peaking. You grabbed on to the man’s face, unsure that you would ever be able to let him go. Maybe this love was all you needed to spread for the rest of eternity. 

You were too focused on the kiss to notice the heat that came with the buzzing. You almost wanted to jump off the man and run away as it spread through your fingers. But the fire mixed with the arousal felt too good. Soon the flames transformed to an inferno, one you knew your partner felt as well. 

This couldn’t have been your doing. 

CRASH! The fire went out and with it all the air from your lungs as you fell forward breaking your kiss. Your chest heaved as you struggled for breath. Then came a wincing that made you shut your eyes. 

Once the burning in your lungs went out you froze, unsure what to do. The hand on your neck squeezed and you pushed yourself up, still straddling Bucky. 

Jon Snow was gone. So was the goddess of love. You started to move backward, but Bucky applied pressure on your back, keeping you in place. You moved your chin until your gaze met his.

His blue eyes were heavy with lust. With your legs spread over his lap, you became aware of his erection, pressed against your core. 

“It was always you.” Bucky pulled your face down to his and resumed the kiss. 

At first, you pulled away, but he let out a grunt and you realized there was no denying that you wanted this too. Your lips parted and you rocked against his cock.

“Ugh. My head. Where am I?” The Loki impersonator woke up. 

Now it was your turn to groan in frustration as Bucky released his hold on you. You looked over your shoulder to see the confused man remove his headpiece. 

“Not our problem,” Bucky whispered in your ear before dragging his teeth down your lobe, making you squeal. 

His hands slid down your back and under your rear as he rose up, hoisting you in the air. You wrapped your legs around him for support and pulled your wig off as he practically ran to his bedroom. 

Bucky’s lips were on your clavicle, kissing and licking along the bone. You ran your hands through his hair and scratched his scalp as you let out a moan. If this was a side effect of your costume you no longer cared. The need between your legs was growing with each step. 

When you got to the bedroom Bucky kicked the door closed behind him and went straight to the bed. He dropped you down unceremoniously, making you bounce on the mattress. Then he stared at you, with an almost predatory look on his face as he bit his lip, making your body tremble. 

His hands went to his tunic and he pulled it off, his muscles rippling with the movement. You pushed yourself up on your arms and grabbed the top of your dress, pulling it down over your shoulders to your waist. Then lifted your hips and slid the entire thing off, leaving you in your bra and panties.   
Bucky undressed all the way. As he pulled his pants off, his cock sprung free, glistening with pre-cum. The sight made you curl your legs under and climb to your knees, crawling up to him as he stood next to the bed. 

You didn’t wait for an invitation as you grabbed him with one hand and wrapped your lips around the tip. He let out a noise, the kind you wanted to hear more of. You let your saliva pool before starting to slowly bob your head, taking him into your mouth bit-by-bit. Once there was enough lubrication you moved your hand with your head, giving his entire length attention and soliciting a groan from the man. 

“If you keep that up I won’t last much longer.” Bucky ran his fingers through your hair and then formed a fist. His actions a stark contrast to his words. 

You let out a moan, making your throat vibrate as you continued sucking his cock, lapping your tongue against the length of his shaft in the process. 

“Fuck.” He squeezed his fist tighter, slightly pulling your hair in the process. 

His cock grew even harder in your mouth and you stilled, knowing it was filled for you and not wanting to spill a drop. 

“Grrr.” He let out a growl as his seed hit the back of your throat. 

You greedily sucked and took it all in, swallowing the salty fluid. You looked up at him as you relaxed your lips, letting his cock slip out of your mouth. 

You expected him to look relaxed, maybe flushed. But the hunger on his face hadn’t changed a bit. He reached down and unclipped your bra, pulling it off as he pushed you on your back. 

“I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.” He climbed on top of you and started kissing your shoulder, working his way down to your chest. 

Bucky’s mouth found your nipple and pulled it between his teeth, lightly nibbling as the small bud hardened. You didn’t know if he was talking about you or the costume, but truthfully you didn’t care as you gasped. 

His metal hand slid down your stomach to your panties. You lifted your hips as he slid them off, his mouth never leaving your nipple. His cool fingers dragged along the inside of your leg and up your slit, making you arch your back, wanting his to slide into your entrance. 

Instead, he stopped at the top of your pussy and started teasing your clit. Pressing down hard and rubbing in a circular pattern. You fisted the sheets, needing something to grab onto as his mouth and finger continued to tease you. 

“Cum for me.” Bucky pushed down harder on your clit and started to rub as he lifted his lips from your chest. 

His blue eyes were focused on you as your body wiggled against his hand. 

“Cum for me now.” It was more of an order than a request and you didn’t disobey. 

Your nerves flared and body flushed as the explosion of ecstasy spread. You felt like you were floating as your toes curled under, having fantasized about this for so long. 

You weren’t even on your way down from your orgasm when you felt pressure between your legs. You opened your eyes just as Bucky slid inside of you. He dove forward and your orgasm extended, making you moan and gasp. Your hands left the bed and gripped onto his shoulders. He dropped his head and kissed your neck as he rocked inside of you. 

“Wanted this for so long.” He spoke between kissing and sucking on your neck. “Feel so fucking good.” 

You tried to respond, but were incapable of forming words and instead cried out. He pumped in and out of you, the coil of your orgasm constantly tightening and springing free sending pleasure to every ounce of you. 

You didn’t know that sex like this was possible. That love like this was possible. 

Bucky gave a hard thrust, hitting your wall’s most sensitive spot and the orgasm intensified. A mix of fire and ice spread through your veins as all the mini orgasms came to form a giant one that started in your center and spread to every fiber of your being. You cried out, dug your fingernails into his back, and let your body explode. Even your vision went black and ears rang with the intensity. 

Another groan came from Bucky as he stilled inside of you, spilling himself. Your hearts were beating out of control as he collapsed on top of you, his weight like a comforting blanket. His orgasm must have been as powerful as yours since you could feel every pulse of his cock as he continued pumping. 

When both of your bodies finally stilled Bucky pulled his hips back, his cock sliding out of you. You were about to whine at the emptiness, but he flipped you onto your side and pulled you against his chest.

Maybe the costume had nothing to do with it, or maybe it was the push you two needed. Either way, it was worth it right now. 

“You never needed a costume. You were always a love goddess to me.” He placed another light kiss on your neck before cuddling you tight. 

A smile crossed your lips as you fell asleep in his arms. There would be problems in the morning, and your next run-in with Tony and Steve may be awkward, but playing dress-up had been a little fun tonight.


End file.
